WHAT WRONG WHIT YOU?(ChanBaek)
by CBHS-KHS
Summary: akhir-akhir baekhyun merasa sikap chanyeol semakin aneh kepadanya. Apa yang salah sebenarnya?


WHAT WRONG WHIT YOU?

Cast: byun baekhyun. park chanyeol

Rated:T

Warning:TYPO bertebaran/GS

Summary: akhir-akhir baekhyun merasa sikap chanyeol semakin aneh kepadanya. Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Ready

.

.

Disebuah kamar apartemen terlihat seorang namja jakung yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya. Sampai akhirnya tidur pulasnya itu terganggu dengan bunyi bel apartemennya .

Ia pun berjalan dengan malas kedepan pintu, saat ia membuka pintu, ia meihat seorang yeoja manis yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Annyeong chanyeollie.. apa tidurmu nyenyak?"tanya yeoja tersebut dengn senyum yang masih melekat dibibirnya

"ya,sangat nyenyak sampai kau menghancurkan waktu istirahatku!kau tau itu"ujar chanyeol dengan nada sinis dan penuh penekanan. senyum yeoja manis tersebut memudar .

"mianhae,kalau baekkie mengganggu chanyeollie!"

"ya,kau sangat mengganggu,sebaiknya kau pergi jangan ganggu waktu istirahatku!"

Blam!

Pintu tertutup tepat saat chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya. Baekhyun yang masih didepan pintu pun terkejut melihatnya.

Baekhyun pun pulang dengan wajah tertunduk,sebenarnya dia bingung dengan sikap namjachingunya itu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering berbicara ketus, bahkan sering mengabaikan diriya. Tapi baekhyun tidak mau berpikir negatif,mungkin pacarnya itu sedang dalam mood yang jelek akhir-akhir semoga saja...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, baekhyun menunggu chanyeol di gerbang sekolah.

Sudah 15 menit baekhyun menunggu namun chanyeol belum datang juga, **'apa chanyeollie sudah datang dari tadi ya? Tapi kalau chanyeollie sudah datang pasti dia akan menelponku!'** batin baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyun masuk kedalam sekolah, karena chanyeol tidak muncul juga.

Saat baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia tak sengaja melihat chanyeol yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya . Baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol untuk menanyakan namja JAKUNG tersebut kenapa tidak menunggunya

"chanyeollie, kenapa tadi tidak menunggu baekkie?"tanya baekhyun saat menghampiri namja jakung tersebut.

"buat apa aku menunggumu!"ujar chanyeol tanpa melihat baekhyun.

"tapi biasanya chanyeolie akan menunggu baekkie digerbang" lirih baekhyun dengan mata yang berlinang menahan air matanya.

"lalu kau mau apa?sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang"setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut chanyeol melenggang pergi memasuki kelasnya dan meningglkan baekhyun yang masih terpaku didepan kelasnya.

Tes.. tes

Air mata baekhyun mengalir di kedua pipinya saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol, sebenarnya apa salah baekhyun sampai namja jakung tersebut terlihat menjauhinya.

Baekhyun pun pergi dari kelas chanyeol menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan yang hancur.

.

.

Tet... Tet.. bel pulang sekolah berbunyi ..

baekhyun sudah mengemas barangnya, ia berjalan keluar kelasnya untuk menuju kelas chanyeol.

Sesampainya didepan kelas namjachingunya itu baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat chanyeol yang sedang mencium seorang yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Kristal Jung. Baekhyun yang tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang di lakukan chanyeol langsung menarik Kristal dan menamparnya tepat dihadapan chanyeol. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN NAMJACHINGU-KU, HA?" teriak baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeret bekhyun dan membawanya ke koridor sekolah. Plakk " apa yang kaulakukan ha? Kenapa kau menampar krystal?"ujar chanyeol menggeram

"seharusnya kau yang kenapa!kenapa kau mencium yeoja itu yeol?"air mata baekhyun sudah mengalir

"aku? aku menciumnya! kenapa kau mau marah padaku?"ujar chanyeo sinis

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi chanyeol-ah? kenapa kau seperti ini kepadaku.. hiks. "lirih baekhyun

" kau tanya kenapa? AKU MUAK DENGAN KAU BYUN!" teriak chanyeol

"M-mwo?" baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar teriakan chanyeol.

"ya, aku muak dengan kau byun,aku muak dengan segala tingkah lakumu. !" ujar chanyeol dingin "jadi jangan pernah menggangguku!kau tahu?kau sangat mengganggu dan menyusahkan!jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang " sambung chanyeol dengan nada membentak.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan langsung berlari meninggalkan chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah, baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menangis tersedu. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

Malam harinya nyonya byun memanggil putrinya tersebut untuk makan malam,sekaligus khawatir karena baekhyun tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang sekolah.

Tok.. Tok "baekkie~ ayo makan malam" Ucap nyonya byun

Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan eomma-nya segera bangun dari tidurnya. Saat berdiri didepan cermin Ia melihatpenampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan dengan mata sembab serta hidung yang merah. ia berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya..

Sekarang keluarga byun tengah makan malam dengan keadaan hening. Hal ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung karena biasanya baekhyun akan mengoceh,bahkan berdebat dengan oppa-nya baekbom,tapi coba lihat sekarang baekhyun hanya menatap kosong makananya,seperti tidak bernafsu..

"baekhyunnie kenapa?"Tanya nyonya byun

"..."

" Baek... " panggil baekbom sambil memegang pundak baekhyun

"ehh,W-wae?"ucap baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya

"Ani,kau terlihat seperti tidak punya gairah hidup,kau tau!"ujar baekbom sambil bercanda

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa, hanya pusing sedikit" baekhyun tidak berbohong, ia memang sedikit pusing pasca menangis tadi..

" hemm.. apa kau sakit,baekkie?. " tanya tuan byun

"Anni,baekkie baik-baik saja appa" ucap baekhyun

"baiklah.. "

"Baekkie sudah kenyang eomma,appa,oppa.. baekkie mau kekamar dulu"mereka hanya menatap baekhyun sendu. Ya,mereka tahu bahwa baekhyun pasti ada masalah..

Baekhyun terlihat merenung di kamarnya, ia terus mengingat-ingat kejadian disekolah saat chanyeol menamparnya dan membentaknya, sampai satu liquid bening jatuh di pipinya.. ia menangis lagi ..

.

.

Pagi harinya baekhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia menuju kelasnya dengan menuduk . saat ia melewati kelas chanyeol, ia melihat namja jakung tersebut tengah asik bersama krystal. Ia yang sudah tidak ingin melihatnya langung berjalan menuju kelasnya dan tak menghiraukan rasa sakit hatinya...

.

.

Tett.. Tett.(bel istirahat berbunyi)

Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju kelas chanyeol,karena ia ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari namja tersebut tentang hubungan mereka. saat baekhyun hampir sampai dikelas chanyeol,namja jakung tersebut sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu.

"chanyeol-ah" Teriak baekhyun

Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya dipanggi langsung menoleh, ia menatap malas baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. " Wae?" tanya chanyeol.

"Channie bisakah kita bicara sebentar?." Tanya baekhyun

"kau ingin kita bicara apalagi,uhh?" ucap chanyeol sinis

"kumohon..."

"baiklah.."

.

.

Mereka sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Terjadi keheningan karena tidak ada satupun yang bicara sampai..

"Ehmm, kau ingin bicara apa?"tanya chanyeol datar

"ak-aku ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan kita chanyeollie?" lirih baekhyun.

" kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu,cih"

"hiks.. sebenarnya ada apa denganmu chanyeollie? Apa yang membuatmu begini..hiks?" ucap baekhyun disela tangisnya.

"tersererah kau.." saat chanyeol akan beranjak pergi, baekhyun dengn cepat memeluk chanyeol dari belakang.

"hiks .. kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa kau sekarang begitu dingin padaku ? Mana channieku yang hangat? Hiks.."lirih baekhyun

"lepas byun"ucap chanyeol

Bukannya melepaskan chanyeol baekhyun tambah mengeratkan peluknnya.. dan itu membuat chanyeol geram. Chanyeol langsung menghentakan tangan baekhyun dan membuat pelukan yeoja tersebut terlepas.

"kau ingin tau kenapa aku menjauhimu baek? Aku sudah muak baek. Kau tau kau sangat mengganggu dan menyusahkan ku. Kau tau itu!" bentak chanyeol

".."

"wae?kenapa kau diam. Sekarang kau sudah tau kan kenapa aku menjauhimu. sekarang lebih baik kau tak usah menggangguku mengerti! " setelah mengucapkan itu chanyeol langsung pergi dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun hancur. Sekarang baekhyun tengah berada dikamarnya sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang isinya adalah barang pemberian dari chanyeol.

~0~

Siang ini baekhyun ingin mengembalikan semua barang milik chanyeol. Sekarang ia tengah menunggu bus. Sampai akhirnya ia pun menaiki bus dan menuju tempat yang ia tuju untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol.

Setelah sampai,ia langsung berjalan menuju taman kota dan mendudukan dirinya disana sambil menunggu chanyeol.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam, tapi chanyeol masih belum datang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah mendung, sebentar lagi hujan. Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk terus menunggu chanyeol datang.

Other Side

Chanyeol terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat jam. Dan terkejut karena ia sudah terlambat lebih dari 2 jam dan sedang hujan lebat. **' semoga saja dia sudah pergi'** batin chanyeol.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah karena eomma baekhyun tadi menelponya dan mengatakan bahwa baekhyun belum pulang dan ponselnya tidak aktif. Chanyeol yang terlalu kalut langsung menyambar jaketnya serta membawa payung untuk pergi ketaman kota.

~0~

Saat chanyeol sudah sampai di taman kota, matanya mulai berpendar di seluruh penjuru taman. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seseorang duduk ditaman sambil memegang sebuah kotak. Merasa familiar dengan orang tersebut chanyeol langsung menghampirinya dan memegang pundak orang tersebut.

"baekhyun"panggi chanyeol

Yeoja mungil tersebut langsung mendongakan wajahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"cha-channie" lirih kegelapan menguasainya (baekhyun pingsan)

"Baekhyun-ah, hei bangunlah!" chanyeol terus menggoncang tubuh dingin baekhyun yang terkena udara dingin.

' **aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit'** setelah itu chanyeol langsung menggendong baekhyun dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

~0~

Di rumah sakit, sudah terlihat keluarga baekhyun dan chanyeol yang menunggu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Keluarga baekhyun terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya tersebut dan chanyeol hanya mentap kosong lantai rumah sakit .

 **Kriettt..**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang berbalut pakaian putih..

"dimana keluarga byun baekhyun?"

"kami uisa-nim"

"baiklah,saya akan menyampaikan bahwa putri anda terkena hipotermia, dan juga suhu tubuhnya sangat menurun akibat terkena cuaca dingin terlalu lama. Jadi kami akan terus mengawasi putri anda. Trima kasih"setelah dokter membukukan badannya ia pun pergi meninggalkan keluarga byun yang masih shock dengan ucapan dokter tadi.

tuan byun,nyinya byun dn baekbom memasuki ruangan baekhyun di ikuti dengan chanyeol.

"baekhyun-ah,cepat sadarlah. . kami khawatir padamu" ucap baekbom

Tuan byun terlihat tengan menenagkan nyonya byun yang masih shock meihat keadaan anaknya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya kosong **'ini semua salahku, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal. Pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi' batin chanyeol**

" chanyeol-ah sebaiknya kau pulang,kami yang akan menjaga baekhyun" ucap baekbom

" tidak apa hyung,aku ingin menjaga bekhyun juga"

"baiklah"

Tuan byun dan nyonya byun pamit pulang karena ada sesuatu yang harus di urus. Sekarang tinggal baekbom dan chanyeol ,terjadi keheningan karena tidak ada yang ingin bicara. Sampai baekbom berdehem pelan. " Chanyeol-ah, hyung ingin membeli kopi apa kau mau?" tanya baekbom dan di balas anggukan oleh chanyeol.

Jadi sekarang tinggal baekhyun dan chanyeol yang berada dalam ruangan inap. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun, sesekali ia akan mengelus pipi pucat baekhyun.

Sampai akhirnya ada pergerakan kecil dari baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat menggenggam tangan kecil baekhyun. " baekhyun-an" lirih chanyeol

" Channie... "

" Ne~ aku disini baek" ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup tangan pucat baekhyun.

" mianhae"ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung.

"mianhae.. mianhae sudah membuat channie muak dengan baekkie.. hiks" lirih baekhyun

"Anni.. aniya, harusnya aku yang minta maaf baek.. maaf aku sudah egois dengan mementingkan perasaanku sendiri dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. " ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun.

"Channie.." ucap baekhyun

"maafkan aku baek.. aku mohon kembalilah padaku" lirih chanyeol.

"mian chanyeol-ah-"

"aku tau baek, kau tidak bisa menerimaku lagi" chanyeol memotong ucapan baekhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya serta menundukan kepalanya.

"aku belum selesai bicara channie.. tentu saja aku mau, aku mau kembali denganmu" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"jo-jongmal?"ucap chanyeol

"Ne~"

"gomawo baek,gomawo"chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun dan mengecup bibir bakehyun sekilas.

"Ya~ channie ini rumah sakit,kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu. Kalau ada orang yang melihat bagaimana?" rajuk baekhyun

"tidak akan ada yang lihat baekkie, bahkan kalau aku melumatmu sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang liat" goda chanyeol

"Aisshh,kenapa kau mesummm sekarang"

"aku memang sudah mesum baek"

 **End**

 **Wahh ff apa ini.. aku juga bingung mau nulis apa...**

 **Mian kalo ada typo...soal nya langsung di uplod tanpa edit  
**

 **Review juseyo...**

 **~BYE~**

 **~PYONG~**


End file.
